


Sleep

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Security Blanket, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Alan can't sleep one night and Scott thinks he knows why.





	

Alan Tracy stared at his data pad. His homework was simple this time however he wasn’t too interested in it. It was about midnight now. He knew he shouldn’t stay up late and do his homework but he did everything else he could think of trying to make himself tired. But no matter what he did he just couldn’t do it. He felt drained and listless. He knew they all had bouts of insomnia it probably came with the job. Each had their own way of dealing with it however Alan had yet to find a way to deal with it. Last time he tried games and ended up staying up all night until he finally collapsed from exhaustion the next day. He wasn’t going to do that this time, although now he almost had a month worth of lessons done. His mind was binging to melt and was issuing a warning if he didn’t stop he’d pop a blood vessel.   
He tossed the data pad aside and got up from his desk. He looked down at the rug considering just laying down on the floor and being done with it. Then he looked at his bed. He’s warm inviting bed. He never really liked sleeping in his bed. Call him spoiled but he always felt a little lonely in a bed by himself he figured it was because he was used to laying with his brothers as a child. Any nightmare, monster or stormy night little Alan would jump into bed with one of his brothers. He hadn’t done that since he was eight officially, unofficially since he was eleven when John returned home from college one spring break. He didn’t mind sleeping in his bed alone so much when he had his cherished baby blanket but… He glared at the bed and moved past said bed and walked out on to the balcony letting the cool air hit his face. He inhaled the salty air deeply and looked up at the stars up there in space was his brother. He wondered if his brother was still awake as he considered calling him. He shook his head he didn’t want to bother John then he noticed a light on in the kitchen area of the villa. He wondered who else couldn’t sleep. 

Alan made his way to the kitchen area to find his eldest brother Scott sitting at the table with a drink nearby and a data pad in front of him. “You’re still awake?”  
Scott looked over at him. “Oh hi Alan. I see you’re still up to.”  
Alan sat beside him. “Can’t sleep.”  
“Oh, is something wrong Alan?”  
Alan shrugged. “I don’t know. I lay down for a bit then I can’t seem to sleep.”  
Scott smirked. “Maybe it’s because you choose to sleep on the floor rather than in the bed.”  
Alan looked down at the counter. “I hate sleeping in my bed… feels so… I don’t know lonely.”  
Scott wasn’t surprised by that in the least. The youngest in his younger days was a little on the clingy side. When he was a child he would usually end up in bed with one of his brothers something they should have stopped early but didn’t. Scott would be the first of them to admit that probably to outsiders their family dynamics was odd. They clung to one another for a support a fact that grow worse after their mother’s death. Alan was so young when that happened the older Tracys ended up almost taking a nurturing role with him. Looking back at it Scott figured they did the boy no favors as he was a teenager and unable to sleep in his own bed.  
“Has this always been a problem or is it new?”  
Alan bit his lip. “Which part?”  
“The not sleeping thing as well as the bed thing.”  
“I started not sleeping well two days ago. As for not sleeping in my bed I haven’t done that since about last week.”  
“Have you not tried?”  
Alan looked away. “Well I tried off and on. I never had this much trouble sleeping when I had…” He looked away and blushed a deep red, “My security blanket.”  
Scott understood now. His little brother needed his blanket. Their grandmother picked it up for Alan when he was about eight to get him to sleep alone which worked for years. Many years he might add until… about last week yeah that’s when it was. Gordon was picking on Alan about still sleeping with a baby blanket and that was the last time the blanket was heard from again. “I think I know what you need then.”  
“What is it?”  
He patted him on his shoulder. “You need your blanket Alan. Do you know where it is?”  
Alan frowned. “I’m sixteen I don’t need that thing…” Scott gave him a look and Alan said, “No I don’t know. I handed it over to grandma and were it went from there I have no idea.”  
Scott looked at the clock. It was almost one now. Wow had he stayed up that late working on Tracy Enterprise business. “Well it’s too late to ask her so…” he looked at his youngest brother who looked like he been through hell.   
“I don’t need it. I’m a teenager now,”  
He raised an eyebrow and got up. “Well Mr. I’m a teenager I’m heading to bed. I suggest you do the same.” He started to the stairs to head up to the floor were his room was when Alan yelled.  
“Scott wait I…” he looked around embarrassed then asked, “Can I sleep in your room?”  
Scott laughed. “I figured that was coming.” His little brother ran up to him and hugged him.  
“Thanks Scott.”  
“It’s what I’m here for.” He said patting him on the shoulder.

Alan woke back up when the sun shined on his face. He opened his eyes feeling confused the sun usually didn’t glare into his room and since when was his room blue. “Oh yeah,” he said to himself rolling over. “I’m in Scott’s room.”  
He yawned and stretched not hitting anything. He figured Scott was long awake, he felt something soft in his fingers. He sat up and looked to see his long lost blanket lying beside him. “My blanket!” He cheered picking it up. He spotted a note on the table. Picking it up he read it: ‘Alan figured you weren’t going to get up for a while. Got the blanket from Grandma. Don’t worry I’ll keep it a secret.’  
Alan wrapped the blanket around him. He could tell by the smell it had been washed recently. He felt so much better with it. He was feeling like an idiot for even trying to sleep without the thing. “Forget being grown. I’ll keep being a kid for now.” He said to himself as he got out of bed.  
He made his way out of the hallway and was preparing to dash to his room to stash the blanket when he spotted Scott. His older brother smiled at him as Alan mouthed a thank you to him. He was lucky to have such an awesome older brother.


End file.
